L's salty Snack
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: “This is Raito-kun’s fault you know, he sparked my curiosity. And when I’m curious I do anything and everything to satisfy it.” L whispered softly.


"Is Raito-kun tired?" Inquired the crouched insomniac as his thumb brushed against his dry lips in curiosity.

Amber eyes turned from the glow of the computer screen in front of him to the messy raven haired detective sitting next to him, "No Ryuzaki, I'm fine at the moment."

"As long as Raito-kun is sure, I wouldn't want him slowing us down because he fainted from exhaustion." Responded the elder of the two in monotone.

Raito's left eye twitched slightly but he forced himself to smile, "Oh I wouldn't dream of impeding upon our work."

Calculating obsidian orbs watched Raito's every movement until Watari walked over with a tray full of assorted cakes and pastries.

Taking a plate and piling it high with sugary goodness L licked his fingers free of any frosting that he contracted from touching the small desserts. L then nodded to Watari in satisfaction, the elderly man then took his leave.

"How can you possibly stand eating so much sugar?" Drawled Raito as he watched warily with disgust as L stuffed his face happily.

"Mmmm,,that is like asking why we breathe air Raito-kun, it is a necessity I can't possibly live without."

"Perhaps the real question should be why Raito-kun does not like sweets?" Blinked the detective owlishly.

"Just because I don't eat ten times my body weight in sugar, like some people I know does not make me odd in the very least Ryuzaki. I just happen to like salty things better." Stated Raito flippantly with a slight wave of his right hand as he turned back to his computer.

L frowned, "But why? The sweet taste of sugar is one of the best flavors known to man Raito-kun, you should be more appreciative."

Looking slightly exasperated Raito turns his burning amber orbs to look straight into the obsidian ones of the person he has been forcefully chained to, "Your one to talk, your pickier than I am when it comes to anything else but sweets."

The slight upward twitch of L's lips made Raito overly anxious. Smiles from L never meant something good for the poor brunette teenager receiving them.

L suddenly leaned over and pressed the button of the intercom, "Watari tell the others that work has been postponed until tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Came Watari's calm crisp voice floating back over the speakers.

"W-what on earth are you planning? Weren't you just lecturing me on not slowing us down in the investigation, and then you go and contradict yourself by canceling today's work?" Bit out the brunette angrily as his calm façade cracked and crumbled away.

The raven haired detective un-bended his legs into a regular sitting position leaning forward he stares quietly before speaking, "Raito-kun, do you have any suggestions on what salty thing I should try? I have deduced that there is a 98% percent chance that I will not like anything of that nature; but perhaps if Raito-kun picked something out for me I would have a better chance of liking it."

The closeness of L's face was making him slightly uncomfortable. Stumbling over words to say Raito coughed into his hand as he bit his lip nerviously, "Well…I don't see why this was worth canceling the day's investigation over Ryuzaki.."

And there it was again, that god damn upward twitch of lips one could almost call a smirk, "Hmmm…" L murmured never taking his eyes off Raito. A heated a faint pink flush adorned Raito's face.

Long pale fingers suddenly grasped the belt of the teenager's pants.

"What on earth are you doing!" Raito screeches as he tried to pull away from the surprisingly strong hands of L. All he got for an answer from the older of the two was another smile like smirk.

A soft clank was heard as the belt was undone and slide down from L's hand hitting the floor, "This is Raito-kun's fault you know, he sparked my curiosity. And when I'm curious I do anything and everything to satisfy it." L whispered softly.

Stunned speechless Raito felt like he couldn't move and inch. Before he knew it his pants were gone, leaving him only in his navy boxer shorts.

"I always pictured Raito-kun being a briefs kind of guy."

Regaining some mobility he again began to struggle against the roaming hands that were now pulling at the rim of his boxers, "Ryu..Ryuzaki…L stop it!"

Raven eyebrows shoot up in question, "But Raito-kun's body does not wish for me to." And low and behold the sugar-addict was correct, Yagami Raito had a semi-hard on from just a mere grope.

The cold air hitting him sent Raito off guard, he let out a surprised gasp as his boxers were yanked down past his ankles. L looked at him with those scrutinizing smoldering eyes, leaving him feeling more than a little vulnerable.

L shifted some for a few moments before getting out of his chair and kneeling down in front of Raito, "Raito-kun is too tense, he should relax more."

Raito's thoughts were going haywire, all the circuits were being shut off and blocked in his brain. He couldn't make heads or tales of what to do next, "W-what…why are you…doing this?" He managed out angrily.

"Pure curiosity." L responded without missing a beat.

An angry flush over took Raito's face, "I'm not some experiment to fulfill your perverted little fantasies!" Raged Raito in a rasped voice as L blew a hot breathe over the head of his hardening member.

The detective almost pouted, "But I am not perverted, I am an eccentric."

"Y-you…bastard…" Growls Raito.

Golden brown eyes widen considerably as spidery fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his cock. Raito let out an undignified mewling noise past his lips as the offending hand started moving up and down the shaft in pumping motions.

"My parents were very much wed when I was born for Raito-kun's information." States L simply as he leans forward making his shirt ride up slightly showing off the creamy skin of his lower back. His eyes glittered madly as he stared up at Raito's flushed face.

What happened next made both of Raito's hands clutch the arms of the chair in a death grip. Having let go of the now engorged organ L parted his lips and took Raito fully into his mouth.

Crying out Raito grips the chair harder, "…Annngg…r-ryu….zaki…s-top!"

In return L started making a humming sound as he sucked up and down in fluid motions. Suddenly he pulls back licking his lips free of the pre-cum that Raito had secreted, then leaning down again he laps at the head like a loli-pop.

"Raito-kun is making the most delicious noises." Murmurs L softly as he blows on the head of the younger boy's cock.

Before the brunette could respond L takes him back into the hot depths of his mouth once more making an uncomfortable heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahh…" Raito Moans softly as more pre-cum spills from the silt.

The raven laps it all up hungrily before pulling away with a satisfied look on his face. Standing L looks down at Raito who's still very much hard and vulnerable looking.

"Raito-kun was correct, salty things are good for a change of pace, you just need to know where to look for the right salty snack." Chapped lips form into a small smirk.

Amber eyes narrow accusingly at L, "T-that's it?! Your done?"

Stuffing his pale hands into the baggy jean pockets of his pants L nods, "My curiosity has been satisfied. Raito-kun should go take care of that ne? We have work to make up for after all."

L then pulled out a key and unlocks the handcuffs connecting them, "I will give Raito-kun some privacy."

The teenager let out a strangled frustrated shriek of anger and embarrassment as L walked smugly out of the room leaving poor Raito to deal with his "problem".

Ryuuk floats unoticed in the corner of the room grinning widely, "I like that guy more an more as the days pass Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk!"


End file.
